


The Visitor

by Beau_bie



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beau_bie/pseuds/Beau_bie
Summary: Maxie goes into Team Aqua hideout (post game) to pay Archie a little visit.Pretty much PWP.
Relationships: Aogiri | Archie/Matsubusa | Maxie
Kudos: 51





	The Visitor

Archie yawned and rubbed his temples. He had been really busy reforming Team Aqua. New Year, new ideals. All that jazz.

"Archie, you should get some rest" said Shelly, walking into the room, a frown on her face.

"Yeah, I will, give me an hour."

She sighed. "You would get more work done if you took a rest and refreshed yourself a little."

He shrugged. "Yeah, yeah, I'll be an hour."

She nodded. "Okay." She walked back put, tutting and mumbling about him under her breath.

He smiled and looked at his laptop. That distraction really hadn't helped. He leaned back and sighed. It couldn't never be simple.

The door to his room opened again.

He groaned. "Shelly, I said I would go to bed-"

"I'm not Shelly."

He looked up at the gaunt face of the Team Magma leader. "Maxie? What are you doing here?" He could feel his heart beating. Gosh the stoic man could be so damn attractive.

Maxie walked closer to his desk, looking around the room. "Not a bad setup." He eyes the bed before looking back at Archie.

"Maxie, what are you doing?" he asked a second time, more curious than anything.

Maxie looked at him, a small smirk playing on his thin lips. "Just paying you a visit." He walked around the desk to where Archie was still sitting, watching him carefully.

"Don't look so uptight Archie, that's my job" Maxie joked, although his expression didn't change too much.

Archie could only watch Maxie as he gave Archie the once over. Maxie licked his lips and removed his jacket, watching Archie intently for his reaction. Archie swallowed thickly, feeling his throat dry up almost instantly. Maxie smirked again and continued to undress, taking his turtleneck off. Archie couldn't help but stare at the man's rail thin body. He looked at the pale skin, freckles lightly dusting his shoulders. Archie could feel his wetsuit getting tighter in his groin region. He tried to cover it, failing terribly.

Maxie had already noticed the bulge in Archie's pants before he could hide it. Maxie's breathing got heavier, a little louder. "You excited?" he asked, almost innocently.

Archie was sure he would have a heart attack if his heart didn't slow down. He went to touch Maxie, but Maxie chuckled and batted his hand away. "Uh-uh" he said, waving his finger. He sat on Archie's lap, straddling him, and started to frot against him.

Archie could feel his stomach tighten. "Ma-Maxie… oh!" He could feel his face heat up when he realised how whiny he sounded. "What-?"

Maxie unzipped Archie's wetsuit, pulling it down over his shoulders. He leaned over and started kissing Archie's tanned skin, licking his neck and tasting the salty-sweet sweat.

Archie moaned and pushed Maxie back. "I don't want to come yet" he groaned.

Maxie nodded, obliging him. "Lie on the desk, Archie" he purred.

It went straight to Archie's cock. He lay back on the desk, closely watching his former nemesis.

Maxie ran his hands down Archie's chest, grasping the wetsuit and pulling it clean off Archie's body. He admired the taller mans tanned, muscular frame, his gaze finally landing on Archie's thick, erect cock. He licked his lips and went down on Archie.

Archie felt a warm sensation fill his whole body as Maxie bobbed up and down clumsily on his cock. Archie couldn't even get his act together enough to question Maxie as to what this was all about. He was just so excited that this was happening.

Maxie roughly grabbed the base of Archie's cock and pumped it, almost as clumsily as he gave head. When he seemed happy with his handiwork he stopped, stepped back and pulled his pants down. He flushed slightly his cheeks dusted pink. He climbed up in the desk and looked at Archie through thick glassed.

Archie looked at him. "You… you look beautiful."

Maxie paused. He shook his head and straddled Archie.

He can't take a compliment!

Slowly, Maxie slid down on Archie's cock, moaning as he hit the thickest part of his cock. Once he was completely filled, he chuckled lowly.

Archie couldn't believe what was happening. Maxie was going to ride his dick. Maxie was already prepped for this, which definitely helped Archie to realise Maxie had this planned. Maybe even for a while.

Maxie looked down at Archie and smiled. It was a real smile. Archie had never expected that from the usually sour faced man. Archie smiled back. Maxie placed his hands on Archie's shoulders as he moved up and down slowly, his brows furrows and his eyes closed as he rode Archie. He gasped and whined, starting to pick up the pace.

Archie loved hearing the noises the redhead made. He was breathing pretty heavily himself now, feeling that twinge in his lower half. He mew he wouldn't last much longer. He was just so excited about the whole scenario. He went to touch Maxie, but Maxie pushed his hands away and instead, knocked the bandana off Archie's head and ran his long fingers through Archie's hair.

Archie could feel Maxie speed up a little, he moaned and made little noises of pleasure, turning Archie on even more. Maxie reached down and jerked himself off. He looked at Archie and Archie could see nothing but pure lust in Maxie's eyes.

Maxie come, his whole body tensing as he rode out his orgasm, come coating Archie's stomach. He chuckled as he came down from his high. Within seconds Archie had come too, filling Maxie's asshole with come.

Maxie leaned over and kissed Archie as his dick slid out. He took a few seconds to regain composure, then he got up and got dressed, his usually stoic demeanour returning. He looked at Archie. "That's went well, wouldn't you say? Same time next week?"

Archie nodded, feeling dumbstruck.

Maxie winked, before turning and leaving.

Archie couldn't move, he was still so surprised that all this had happened.

The door opened and Shelly walked in. "Oh…"

Archie flushed. "Uh… let me explain-"

She shook her head and walked out, obviously embarrassed.

He bit his lip. She'd be alright.

He collected his clothes. He definitely needed a shower.


End file.
